I REALLY LOVE YOU!
by animecouples33
Summary: Mikan has worked for the AAO since she was 2. But the time has come for her to make a decision between life of love.
1. i have to

Mikan;s Pov:

_I really hate my luck, and i can't believe that i fell for someone whose a peverted jerk! If this continues than... i... i... won't be able to do the mission. I have to kill Nastume by_ tonight._** RINNNNGGGG** RRRIIIINNNNGGG!_ "Hello, this is Mikan Sakura speaking, yes i know what i have to do. yes, yes, no i don't like him. ja." Mikan sighed. I need to do it tonight.

* * *

hey! sorry for the short chappie! flames are allowed. this is my first fic, so please take care of me! ja!

~Naomi-chan


	2. why?

Nastune's pov:

i was walking around when i heard polka talking to someone."yes,yes,no i don't like him." i heard polka sigh and walk away. so i started following her to her dorm im actually suprised at what i saw. she was pulling out a pistol,10 knives, and a rope. " hyuuga i know you're there. come on out. now!" _shit! how did she know! _"oi! are you deaf, hyuuga?!" "no. oi polka, you shouldn't be carrying those things around. you could ge-" all of a sudden i felt something warm on my lips._ holy crap she's kissing me!_ so i decided i'd kiss back. but when i did, she pulled back and started crying." goodbye Nastume. i'm so sorry, i love you." polka sobbed hard. suddenly i saw a flash of silver and i felt it. i was stabbed in the stomach." po..polka why? i.. love *cough* you too.*coughs up blood* " because i work for the AAO and i have to kill you."

* * *

**_i'm sorry! i made another short one! anyway read and review please! i'll update as soon as i can!  
_**


	3. i'm not who you think i am

Mikan's pov:

" because i work for the AAO and i have to kill you. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry!' i shouted. "polka, i love *coughs* you and always will. please stop this." i heard Natsume mumble. next thing i know i was kissed! i started crying again._ damn you Reo! why! why! i want to be able to fall in love like everyone else! i...i... love Natsume. i want to end this misery._"Natsume, hold on! i'll get you to a doctor!." i said taking off my weapons and picking up Ntsume and running off to the infirmary.

~TIME SKIP~

"what happened Mikan?! this is a serious wound that might leave him in a coma!' Dr. Imai yelled/asked. 'I-i sta-abed him. and i ...i... am really Mikan Yurihka and i worked for the AAO since i was 2. i was trained to be a skilled assasin and my code name was Hell's Bloody Angel." i replied crying hard. " your... what now! alright now go to the HSP now, and sort it all out." Imai said shaking slightly. " i'm afraid that won't be needed. mikan now that i know your true identity, you should know i'm your..."

* * *

**hi it's me again! i'm sorry for the short chappie! please don't hurt me through! if you have aNY IDEA'S YOU WANT IN THE STORY, LET me know. and what is the HSP to Mikan?**


	4. my immortal

"Mikan you should know that i'm your uncle. and you are the new heiress of the academy. you will have bodyguards all day and we are transferring you to D.A. class. that is all. Mikan go back to your dorm. NOW." then then the HSP walked out.

~TIME SKIP, MIKAN'S ROOM~

Mikan's pov:

i was sitting there in my room crying my heart out. just then i remembered what dad said before he died. _if you feel sad, then play your feelings. play with all your might. my sweet_ strawberry... dad! i miss you so much! _remember your dream... our dream. please, always remember that. my strawberry._ without realizing i began to sing my immortal.

**i'm so tired of bieng here,**

**suppressed by all my childish fears,**

**and if you have to leave,**

**i wish that you would just leave,**

**'cause your presence still lingers here,**

**and it won't seem to leave me alone,**

**these wounds won't seem to heal,**

**this pain is just to real,**

**there's just to much that time cannot erase,**

**when you cried,**

**i'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**when you screamed,**

**i'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and i held your hand through all of these years,**

**but you still have...**

**all of me.**

dad if you can hear me, please help me. i... don't know what to do! i don't want to live like this. i want to be free like everyone else! dad... i love you!

**you used to captivate me, **

**by your reasonating life,**

**now i'm bounded by the life you've left behind,**

**your face it haunts,**

**my once pleasent dreams,**

**your voice it chased away,**

**all the sanity in me,**

**these wounds wont seem to heal,**

**this pain is just to real,**

**there's to much that time cannot erase,**

**when you cried,**

** i'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**when you'd scream,**

**i'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and i held your hand through all of these years,**

**and you still have...**

**all of me,**

**i tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,**

**but though your still with me,**

**i've been alone all along...**

_Natsume... how are you? i hope you're doing well. i'm not, i need you and dad now the most. i love you._

**when you cried,**

**i'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**when you screamed,**

**i'd fight away all of your fears,**

**and i held your hand through all of these years,**

**and you still have...**

**all of me,**

**oh, me**

**oh, me.**

* * *

hi! oh right! i do not own gakuen alice or the song. that's all for now! bye- bye!


	5. Reo's turn

_**hi! this chapter is dedicated to my sister, whom, found out that her bf was 2 timing her. i hope you get better nee-chan! i do not own gakuen alice, the song, just the plot and someone else who i'll be intruducing later on. hope you like it!**_

* * *

Mikan's pov:  


after i finished singing, i heard someone clap." nice song_ Mikan_." " REO! GET OUT NOW!" i shouted to reo. but instead i felt something cold on my neck. next thing i knew a warm liquid ran down my shoulder, before i knew it i was out cold.

Reo's pov:

_god she's annoying. she can't even do a mission right. ugh. well at least i can kill her now that she failed a mission. ( insert evil smirk_ here) so i stabbed or neck. hard. and to my luck she was soon out cold. but now what am i going too do? it's not long 'till they find me. ak! i'm just going home!

* * *

Mikan's pov:  


_**"Mikan! Mikan! come on wake up! don't leave me here!** i'm here, come get me,_ onii-san. when i open my eyes, i see everyone, my big brother, Hotaru, Anna, Nonnoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Ruka, Kitsueme, Miaki, Tsubasa, Nobara, and Narumi, were gathered around me. when i look around more i see i'm in a hospital room. suddenly everyone started to talk at once. after about a good 7 minutes, Jin-jin comes in and yells" QUIET! one at a time! sheesh." " i'll go first," Hotaru states and no one declines." Mikan, why are you working for the AAO?"

* * *

_**hi there! i'm sorry for the short chappy, again! i thank you all for reading and reveiwing! **_

_**#1 what name would you like for mikan's older brother?!**_

_**#2 what should happen next?!**_

_**hoped you liked it!**_


	6. author's note

i'm sorry! in the previous chappy, my computer didn't put in the song lyrics i had in there. so i apoligize! * gives everyone pies* i'm very sorry!


	7. post pone

i'm sorry to say this but, i'm going to have to post pone the story for a while. my mother has grounded me and i cannot use the internet. i'm very sorry!


	8. the reason why (part 1)

Hotaru's pov:  
"Mikan why are you working for the AAO?" i ask her glaring more than ever." i...i.."

~flashback~

_Mikan's pov:_

_i remember my dad playing safe and sound_

**_i remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'll never let you go,_**

**_when all those shadows almost killed your light,_**

**_i remember you said "don't leave me alone",_**

**_but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight,_**

**_just close your eyes,_**

**_the sun is going down,_**

**_you'll be alright: no one can hurt you now,_**

**_come morning light, you and i'll be safe and sound._**

**_don't you dare look out your window,_**

**_darling every things on fire,_**

**_the war outside our door keeps raging on,_**

**_curled up to thi-_**

**_BANG!_**_ i hear something crash. "shit! Mikan! hide in the closet! now!" my father whispered to me. i waas scared,but, i followed his orders. a couple minutes after i was in the closet, to men in black with shotguns, pistols, and machine guns in they're hands. " WHAT DO YOU WANT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" i heard my father shout as he pulled out multible guns out. " now, now, Izumi. you know what we're here for your daughter, Mikan Yukihara. NOW HAND HER OVER!" the shortest man said.( he was smaller than Izumi-kun) " never ever would i hand her over to you! go rot in hell you a$$wholes!" all of a sudden i hear gun shots every where. so i peeked out. i saw daddy and the really short guy that was doing all that blabbering." DADDY!" i shouted running toward my father. " M-mikan *coughs up a pool of blood* r-r-run now! and don't forget * coughs again but harder* i love you and your mother..." then he blacked out, forever. " daddy! daddy! no daddy! don't go! i love you! don't leave me alone!" by this time i was bawling my heart out. and after that...  
_

_ ~ flashback end~~_

_(still mikan's pov)_

" and after that, the threatened to harm Auntie Kauru and her family so i worked for them." i heard Koko read my mind. " really koko! i wanted to say it... well never mind." i said shaking my head. " omfg! mikan-chan! i feel so bad for you!" Anna and Nonoko0 reply crying water falls.( literlly tears were running out of the windows as they wept!) " Mi-chan, why did you have to kill Natsume?"

* * *

_**hello! my mom gave me back me internet! yay! thanks every one for reading and reviewing! love yalls! bye-bye * walks of crying and cursing about to much drama in her life.)  
**_


	9. the reason why (part 2)

Mikan's pov:

" Mi-chan, why did you have to kill Natsume?" i heard my brother, Miko, ask." because... he became a pest to Reo and he wanted to get rid of the black cat." i said, looking down at my lap. "why didn't you just say no?!" i heard Ruka-pyon sob. " if i did... then you would all be dead... i didn't want that... i don't know... anymore." i said falling back to sleep.

Miko's pov:

" Mi-chan... don't tell me you... no you didn't do it... right, Mi-chan?!" i thought out loud, after Mi-chan passed out. " Miko... what are you talking about?!" i heard Hotaru pull out her Baka Cannon Deluxe 199,999,999,888,000. unless you want to be murdered then you have to answer her questin. " well... there's a curse... in our family... that if you fight... the goddess of our family... than you get coursed... that you will lose... all of your loved ones if you... disobey any order givem to you... i guess Reo was the spawn." i replied starting to tear up. " i wish Shiro was here! damn it! he would know what to do!" i shouted with my head in my hands." whose Shiro?" i heard Ruka ask." did someone call me?!" " Shiro! what are you doing here?!"

* * *

_**Nana: sorry for another short chappy... we have a guest and i'm supposed to entertain him... i'll update soon!  
Ella: where's my dress you promised to make me?! i have an hour before the dance!**_

_**Nana: i'm sorry... here? * gives Ella a dress***_

_**Ella: thanks!**_

_**Lizy-chan: um... bye-bye?**_


	10. REAL warning

**Nana: hello! just to let you know, this is dedicated to crazyindira!**

**Ella: Nana, where's your essay you were supposed to write?**

**Nana: uh... umm... about that... um... i won't be writing on this foor a while... but my friend volunteered to upload it for me! i love you all! oh and i posted something that was supposed to be for my other story...  
**


	11. undo the curse(part 1)

**Alex: hi i'm Nana's friend! heres the new chappy!**

* * *

Miko's pov:

"i'm Shiro! i am Miko and Mi-chii's brother!" i heard Shiro shout while entering the room." would you shut up! Mikan/Mi-chan's sleeping!" my and Hotaru said at the same time while throwing things at him. "anyways what she needs to do,to undo the spell, is sing, i write sins not tragedies, high school never ends, and thanks for the memories, while dancing with a guy with blue hair and black eyes" Shiro stated dogging the things we threw at him. "and that means... you, Miko!" he stated then Mi-chan woke up.

Mikans pov:

as i woke up i saw someone by the door. as i continue to wake up, i relized it was my other brother, Shiro. "Shiro! you're here!" i exclaimed happily. then i remember what everyone was saying. " what... Miko... how do you know about the curse? and wait... never mind... lets go!" i shouted running out the door.

~time skip~

" who's there!" i heard the Goddess yell. " Mikan Sakura, and Miko Sakura. we are here to appoligize for my sins." i reply calmly and bluntly.

**( i write sins not tragedies)**

**oh,**

**well imagine,**

**as i'm pacing the pews in a church corrider,**

**and i can't help but to hear...**

**no i can't help but hear an exchanging of words...**

**" what a beautiful wedding!",**

** what a beautiful wedding,**

**says a brides maid to a waiter,**

**oh yes but what a shame,**

**what a shame the poor grooms bride is a,**

**whore.**

**i'd chime in with a,**

**" haven't you people ever heard of.**

**closing the goddamned door!",**

**no!,**

**it's much better to face these kinds of things,**

**with a sense of poise and rationality,**

**i'd chime in with a,**

**" haven't you heard of closing the goddamn door?!"**

**no!**

**it's much better to face these things,**

**with a sense of...**

**oh,**

**well in fact,**

**well i look at this way,**

**i mean technically our marriage is safe,**

**well this calls for..**

**a toast so...**

**poor the champagne,**

**oh,**

**well in fact,**

**well i'll look at this way,**

**i mean technically our marriage is saved,**

**well this calls for a toast,**

**so poor the champagne,**

**poor the champagne.**

~time skip after song is finished~ ( sorry couldn't write all of it.. :(? )

* * *

**_sorry! me & Nana have to go!~ see you soon! i wonder if Mikan will make it? please review! i will make sure that it will not be posted intill she has 3 reviews! i'm stubborn, so there~! ;p~_**


	12. undo the curse (part 2)

_hi! make sure Alex does not find out i posted this! anyways here is the new chapter._

* * *

Mikan's pov:

i stood quietly ,after i sang and danced, waiting for her to say something. she didn't say anything, just nodded. so i continued the routine.

**(highschool never ends)**

**hey!**

**0h, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**hey!**

**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**HEY!**

**4 years you think for sure,**

**that's all you have to endure,**

**all the total dicks,**

**all the stuck up chicks,**

**so superficial, **

**so immature,**

**then when you graduate,**

**ya look around and say,**

**"hey wait!"**

**this is the same as where i just came from,**

**i thought it was allover,**

**aw, that's just great,**

**the whole world is just as obsessed,**

**with who's the best dress and who's having s-  
**

**who gots the money, who gets the honey,**

**who's kinda cute and who's just a mess,**

**and you still don't have the right look,**

**and you don't have the right friends,**

**nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends,**

**high school never ends.**

* * *

**sorry... i couldn't type it all... nor will i for the next song... anyways i have to stop there! i'm really sorry! i will pick up tommorow hopefully! oh and next chapter is not a chapter, it will be a review page!  
**


	13. thank you! !

crazyindira: thank you for loving my story! and no, Nastume isn't dead. and you're welcome!

MarieSakura200: thank you! and i will!

Guest: thank you! what a lovely idea! ;3 thank you!

Higuchi T: mmm.. good idea for a name! ;3 thank you! oh would you like to have a part in my story?

actually, if any one wants to be in it, just pm me!


	14. undo the curse (part 3)

**hello! this is the last chapter for Mikan's pov for awhile! thank you for R&R!**

* * *

**Mikan's pov:  
**

alright this is the last song..and then it's supposed to be over. here goes nothing.

(thanks for the memories, by fall out boys.)

**i'm gonna make you bend and break,**

**send a prayer and let the good times roll,**

**in case God doesn't show,**

**and i want these words to make things right,**

**but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,**

**"who does he think he is?"**

**if that's the worst that you got,**

**better put your fingers back to the keys,**

**on`6e night and one more time,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**even through they weren't so great,**

**"he tastes like you only sweeter!"**

**one night, yeah, and one more time,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**"see he tastes like you only sweeter!"**

**been looking forward to the future,**

**when my eyesight is going bad,**

**and this crystal ball,**

**is always cloudy except for,**

**when you look into the past one night stand,**

**one night and one more time,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**even through they weren't so great,**

**"he tastes like you only sweeter!"**

**one night, yeah, and one more time,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**thanks for the memories,**

**"see, he tastes like you only sweeter!"**

**they say i only think in the form of crunching of numbers,**

**in hotel rooms collecting page six lovers,**

**get me out of my mind and you out of those clothes,**

**i'm a liner away from getting you into the mood,**

**whoa**

**~time skip~ ( i'm sorry i keep doing this)**

i sighed as i finished the song. i heard Miko sigh too." so can you undo the curse now, Goddess of Music?" i said glaring while panting. "nope, never. you think i will undo the spell because you sang songs and danced! ha! fools you are!" she said laughing." w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!" miko shouted while stuttering. " damn you Shiro!" i cursed under my breath. " now your punishment shall be..."

_cliffy! bye-bye peoples!_

_Nana sighning out!_


	15. Nastume

Natsume's pov:

when i woke up, i saw white everywhere. i guess i'm in a hospitail. just then Dr. Imai came in with ruka following. " Hyuuga-san, you have 3 broken ribs, and stiches in your sides. i understand what has happened, and you will be released from the hospitail in a few days. have a nice day" he said walking out. 'fuck...Mikan... is she okay?' i thought to myself eating my food that was left on the table beside me. just then Imai popped his had in and said"don't eat the food. it's 5 days old. bye Hyuuga-san" i immediatly spit it out and threw up.

* * *

_i'm sorry... i just... i can't find any ideas and... my family is...just...hell broke loose...i'm sorry...for not...updating... be. ; - ;_


End file.
